1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a simplified nut cracker including a rotary drive input member adapted to be manually turned or turned through the utilization of a suitable motor and wherein the nut cracker is designed to crack pecan nuts singly fed into the nut cracker.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of nut crackers heretofore have been provided including manually operated nut crackers as well as power driven nut crackers.
Small growers of nuts such as pecan nuts sell, for the most part, their harvest in bulk form and many purchasers of medium quantities of pecan nuts find that it is not economical to also purchase large and expensive power driven nut crackers. Further, manual nut crackers of the lever operated type are not well suited for cracking medium quantities of nuts in view of the time required to singly crack nuts by use of a lever type nut cracker.
Accordingly, a need exists for a manually operated rotary type of nut cracker which may be used to crack pecan nuts as well as other nuts in a reasonably efficient manner. Furthermore, although a simplified rotary nut cracker may be hand driven, the same rotary nut cracker may be powered by a simple gear reduction motor or a hand power tool such as a pneumatic wrench or variable speed drill.